


Will you teach me?

by eremoose



Category: London Spy, LondonSpy
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, I don't know where they'd be living though, Kinda, M/M, Not betad, domestic setting, evening seting, exercise, idk - Freeform, its just fluff really, nose boops, pushups, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremoose/pseuds/eremoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants Alex to teach him how to be fit and overestimates himself greatly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you teach me?

Danny is so content being vulnerable under the big boulder of a guy that is his boyfriend. He counts every time Alex’s nose boops his own on the way down and lies there relaxed, smiling up at Alex. Every so often, Alex counts 10 pushups between every one of them but he wasn’t going to say anything because it motivates him at this time, Danny gives his partner a peck on the lips, nothing too much but enough to show him he admires him. And Alex smiles when he pulls away and Danny doesn’t comment much either.  
After 20 or so kisses Alex’s brow begins to glisten a little with sweat and he starts to pant somewhat.  
“You want to stop?” Danny asks, putting a hand at the back of Alex’s neck and pulling him down for a more intimate kiss.  
“Only a few more” Alex replies into Danny’s mouth. He pulls away once again and does indeed do a few more pushups, proceeding to pretend to fall onto Danny and making him laugh a little.He rolls next to the smaller man, taking his hand and holding it to his chest so Danny could feel his heartbeat.  
Danny looks up to the ceiling, biting his lip and thinking very seriously. “Alex,”  
“Mhmm” comes a reply, the taller man stroking the smaller’s fingers one by one with his own, concentrating on Danny’s soft profile.  
“Will you help me get fit?” Danny’s deep green eyes meet Alex’s light blue, and his inquisitive smile is the focal point of his warm face.  
“Okay.”  
Danny immediately rolls on top of Alex, putting the palms of his hands onto the lower man’s shoulders and keeping his arms straight, positioning his feet very carefully on the floor. He smiles at Alex who reaches up to stroke some curls from Danny’s face.  
“Ready?”  
“Sure.” Danny begins by, with an enthusiasm not unlike a child’s, dropping his torso on Alex’ who lets out a tiny groan more indicative of surprise than pain.  
He smiles back at Danny, whose head is right next to his own, and sighs. “You may want to keep some pressure on your feet but not so much as to make your toes hurt. You may also find it easier if you keep your arms somewhat tense.”  
Danny hoists himself up on Alex’s shoulders and tries again. Despite his arms shaking a little and his stomach being too weak to hold itself up but carries on. In the middle of every pushup their noses boop but they do not kiss as Danny is too determined to do his pushups.  
After 10 he becomes tired and gives up. The smaller man pushes himself up and sits on the couch, a little embarrassed and doing his best to hide his panting.  
“How do you get so muscular? I honestly didn’t try as a kid so I never knew. How do you keep something up like that I don’t think I’ve ever really even seen you working out?” Alex makes his way to Danny with a glass of water for the pair of them and ponders on it. “I have no regime to speak of, I think I just do things. Work tends to be physically straining anyway so Id work out there anyway. I have gym equipment I can show you how to use.” Danny is very excited by the idea and grabs Alex’s hand.  
“That would be nice.” He buries his head into Alex’s shoulder and with his free hand grabs the drink, putting it to his lips.  
“Not tonight, though. I think we should rest this evening.” “Alright.” Danny rolls into Alex and takes in his evening smell, a cocktail of morning-Alex, his wonderful cologne, and London’s city air and he does not mind one bit.


End file.
